THE ELITE
by TsukuneBlackout
Summary: This is a potential crossover series that involves 8 anime series from Rosario Vampire Highschool DxD Testament of Sister New Devil Is This A Zombie? Strike The Blood Campione Demon King Damiao Trinity Seven
1. Chapter 1

Who thinks that this would be a good idea for a story.

"A mysterious figure is on a mission to find warriors, the best of the best, the elite, who can help him save the world from an ancient evil that no one can defeat alone."

The warriors this person looks far are

TSUKUNE AONO from Rosario+Vampire

ISSEI HYOUDOU from Highschool DxD

BASARA TOUJOU from Testament of Sister New Devil

AYUMU AIKAWA from Is This A Zombie?

KOJOU AKATSUKI from Strike The Blood

GODOU KUSANAGI from Campione

AKUTO SAI from Demon King Daiamao

ARATA KASUGA from Trinity Seven

"Can these 8 team up to save the world?"

LET ME KNOW WHAT YALL THINK COULD THIS POTENTIALLY BE A GREAT STORY


	2. Chapter2

Infinite. An evil tyrant who is considered the most powerful warrior in the entire universe He has to destroy the universe and recreate it in his own image.

My name is Captain Jin Feng over the past 100 years my job has been to make sure that the entire universe is safe from potential threats. However this is a job I can't do alone I need help in order to save the universe. Captain Feng talks to his A.I Genesis,

"Genesis prepare the my ship for takeoff. Set a course for earth". Genesis replies,

"Ah earth a planet filled with millennials, gasoline engines, online pornography, and those silly little smartphones. What are we going to retrieve, Captain?" Captain Feng replies,

"Oh, not what. Who. I need you to pull up some files, Genesis. The eight young men who'll be joining us on our little crusade." Genesis replies,

"You usually prefer to work alone, Captain." Captain Feng replies,

"This time, I'll need a team. Genesis pull up the files of the young men the Oracle told me to recruit"

Genesis replies, "Yes Captain

"First recruit: Tsukune Aono. Also known as Blackout."

Captain Feng "Ah yes Tsukune Aono a young vampire with a ton of potential he is actually who I want to lead this team. Tsukune has gone thru many of trials and tribulations which makes him perfect".

"Next recruit: Issei Hyoudou aka The Red Dragon Emperor." "According to these reports he is a devil dragon and he is pretty famous in Hell he is also known as The Grabbing Dragon"

Genesis replies "so he's a pervert"

Captain Feng "true but he is a good person and fighter that can help us"

"Next recruit: Basara Toujou aka War Path.

Basara is an excellent swordsman. Basara is an ex member of the hero clan and is an a three-bred hybrid. Some say a devil some say a nephelim, regardless he can help us".

"Next recruit: Ayumu Aikawa aka The Reaper.

Genesis " Um sir I was looking over his file and some would say that he is dead"

Captain Feng replied " well if you consider not being able to die then true, he was a zombie but every since his most recent incident he was able to retain all of his abilities but regaining his you can say human elements".

"Next recruit: Kojou Akatsuki aka Nightmare. He is a Vampire as well but he is different from Tsukune Aono".

Genesis replies " according to the files Tsukune is a Shinso Vampire while Kojou is a Primogenitor Vampire".

"Next recruit: Akuto Sai also known as Exodus. He is a powerful devil with powerful magic abilities."

"Next recruit: Godou Kusanagi aka Chaos. A devil campione with a ton of abilities".

"Last recruit: Arata Kasuga aka Shadow. A demon lord candidate with the ability to nullify and copy magic".

Genesis replies "um sir it appears that he and Issei have very similar personalities as far as perversion goes,"

Captain Feng replies "good then they should get along just fine then".

"Alright Genesis these are the eight heroes that the Oracle told me to find".

Genesis replies "Captain all of these people are in polygamy relationships and are you sure these are the right people to help us surely their are others out there who are more than qualified to help us".

Captain replies " I understand your concern but according to the Oracle the only way we can save the universe from Inifinte is with the help of these individuals. And with regards to their relationships that just means they care more. So Genesis let us head to earth immediately".

"Right away Captain" replied Genesis.


End file.
